


The Mailroom

by Themanofmanyhats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themanofmanyhats/pseuds/Themanofmanyhats
Summary: What other options were there? Phone calls were risky, text messages could kill you, the Internet was a no-go and Iris messages ain't cheap. Pen, paper and a pretty reliable postal service; that's all they had. So welcome to the Mailroom.





	1. First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the PJO fandom. Long time, no see. I am in the midst of my PJO-HOO re-read, and I thought this would be a nice way to test out the waters. Expect to see more from me, but for now, enjoy!

 

_Time Sent: Post-Lightning Thief_

_Sent From: The Jackson Residence_

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

I can't find where I put my drachmas so I can't IM right now. Mom said I should write a letter. I've never written a letter before, so it took awhile to learn how to address it and everything. I think they tried to teach us how in school, but I never really listen.

It's kinda hard to get into the swing of school again after everything this summer but even with all the monsters and stuff, I think things have gotten better. Having Gabe gone definitely helps. No monsters yet. My new school, Merriweather Prep, is pretty cool too and I'm trying my best not to get kicked out this time. Met a guy named Tyson. He's a good guy, but he's a bit of a softie.

I hope things are going well with your dad. It took guts to try things again with him, I wanted you to know that. And I'm still holding you to your promise about hunting down Luke when camp starts up again.

If you IM Grover, tell him I say hi. If either of you find yourselves in New York, I'm always a doorbell away. Oh, and mom says hi.

Best Wishes,  
 _Percy_

* * *

_Lil' Percy sent the letter after three re-reads and one editing session with Sally. He knew that if there were any mistakes, Annabeth would send the letter back with underlines and footnotes, like an essay after his English teacher had corrected it. He sent it Monday morning. He checked the mailbox first thing Tuesday morning. Nothing. He looked again Wednesday. Nothing. He risked a peek on Thursday. Nothing. He'd almost convinced himself that the letter had gotten lost and to re-write the thing again, when a letter signed_ Annabeth Chase _arrived on Friday morning._


	2. Return of Sender

Time Sent: Pre everything. Sometime in the 1940's

Sent From: Hazel's house in Seward

Notes: Friends, we're going straight off the deep end.

* * *

Dear Sammy,

I should've written to you sooner, but a lot of things have happened since I left. We moved to Alaska, to a little place called Seward. It's a pretty place, with mountains on one side and the ocean on the other, but it's always so cold and it stays dark all day in winter.

I miss New Orleans. I never thought I'd say this, but I even miss the school, even the bullies and the teachers. At least over there I had daylight and music and horses and mother wasn't so… twisted. She scares me sometimes but I'm worried about her at the same time, if that makes sense. And I miss you a lot.

I'm sorry for disappearing. I'm sorry for letting you take that diamond that day. I'm a cursed person, Sammy, the diamond won't give you anything but misery so throw it away, please, if it hasn't gotten to you yet.

I don't know if this letter will reach you, you might have moved away by now without me knowing. I just wanted you to know that the picnic we had together at the horse stables that day was the happiest day of my life. Thank you for being my friend and sticking up for me and giving me memories to cherish, God knows how much I need them these days.

Yours Truly,  
 _Hazel Levesque_

* * *

_The letter never did reach Sammy. The envelope was returned to the little shack in Seward, a few days after Hazel and Marie Levesque mysteriously disappeared. It was slipped under the doorway and laid there, where it's sender could easily find it when she and her friends stopped by the house to rest, more than 70 years later._


End file.
